Fire Heart
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Meet Amy Morris, Aaron's little sister. in this story you meet her child, learn her past, and watch as she and a certain Dr. fall in love. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Fire Heart

Prologue

I stared down the barrel of the gun. I saw my life flash before my eyes but I kept calm. I turned my head to look at Reid. I smiled. I then turned back to the unsub. I looked right into his eyes.

"Let him go, you know you only want me. I did it; it was me who came after you. No one else knows. Reid won't speak he knows it would be useless. You're too fast, too smart for us to be able to find you again. So please I beg of you to let him go," I pleaded. The unsub looked at me and then at Reid. He then pointed the gun at Reid and shot him in the left shoulder. I didn't flinch and Reid just gave out a chocked cry. The unsub then moved forward and grabbed Reid by his right arm. He dragged him out and Reid just looked at me. The door was then locked and bolted. I collapsed to my knees. I'm sorry it had to be this way. I unzipped my knee high black boots and took out the knife there. I opened it and placed it where my heart is. I then plunged it into my chest.

Chapter One

There was a loud bang of a door colliding with the wall in the FBI BAU office. All of the people inside stood up with their guns drawn. JJ, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotch, and Doctor Spencer Reid. Garcia stepped in pulling someone along with her.

"Hello my lovelys! I have brought you a surprise!" She exclaimed. Garcia then pulled the person next to her. She stood about 5'5 and looked to weigh about 120 pounds. She had long black hair to her mid-back with bangs swaying over her right eye. Her eyes were a bright blue and she had a curvy body. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that said "I Bite" in red letters, along with black skinny jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops, with black knee high combat boots. She had snake bites, small gauges, a nose piercing, and many piercings on the top of her ears. She had black eye shadow on with black eyeliner making her eyes stand out more along with black lipstick. She also had on a large black backpack.

Girl's P.O.V.

I looked at all of the FBI and grinned. I looked at Aaron. I ran forward and tackled him in a hug. All of the team was watching with wide eyes.

"Big brother!" I exclaimed. I looked up into his eyes. His widened.

"Amy?" He asked. I nodded quickly.

"You know a hello would be nice! You mister could have at least called me!" I demanded. He rolled his eyes. I then flicked his nose.

"How's Jack?" I asked. I saw the pain lash threw him but he gave a small smile.

"He's been great Amy," He stated. I then noticed the tense air. I turned around and looked at everyone. I waved.

"Hello people I don't know!" I exclaimed. I then turned back to Aaron.

"Well aren't you going to welcome you new team mate?" I asked. His eyes widened and then he groaned. I grinned.

"You know you'll love it!" I said excited. Suddenly the phone rang. JJ immediately went and answered it. I pulled my backpack off and unzipped it. I pulled out my large drink, which was about the size of two rulers on top of each other. Inside was a bright red energy drink. I immediately drank it while waiting for JJ. Aaron just stared. I flicked my gaze to him while still drinking.

"You still drink those things?" He asked. I didn't answer him just kept drinking it. Suddenly music started. Avril Lavinge's remix of girlfriend blared loudly. I put my drink down started to dance. They all were looking at me. I was smiling widely and then I grabbed Aaron and started to dance with him. He just stood there but I didn't care. That was until I remembered it was my phone. I stopped and dug into my pack. I answered.

"Morris," I answered. The team was a little surprised by the seriousness in my voice as I answered. I sighed.

"What have I told you about calling me?" I said.

"_But mommy Bob ran off," _the young voice said. I groaned.

"Isn't April there?" I asked. I was slowly losing my patience.

"_No…,"_ The voice whispered. I clutched my phone tight.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," I growled. I shut my phone and stuffed everything up. My body was tense with anger. I turned to Aaron suddenly.

"Do you want to see your niece or not?" I demanded. He blinked.

"I'm working," He said lamely. I glared.

"You haven't seen her 7 years. Get your ass in the car. I suggest your team comes too since were all leaving after this," I said. JJ then came in.

"We have a case. Seems that there have been multiple rapes and murders in Ohio," She said. I gave Aaron a pointed look. He sighed.

"Fine, come on team," He said. I grinned and rushed out. We went to the parking lot and immediately rushed to my black SUV. Aaron got into the other cars with his team and I pulled out. I drove out quickly and it took about 5 minutes until I was in my neighborhood. When I saw a brown and black striped German Sheppard I pulled to the side of the road and got out. I whistled loudly and the dog came running. I opened the side door and he jumped in. I then continued to drive till I got to a medium sized house. It was a red brick house with a metal gate around it. I got out and let Bob out. I walked forward and motioned for everyone to come in. I then saw a familiar car pull up. I clutched my fists. I looked at the house to see a little girl run out. She opened the gate and hugged me.

"Mommy!" She yelled. I chuckled and bent down to her height. It still amazed me how much we looked alike. She had shoulder length black hair with bright blue eyes. She was only seven so that was as much as she could look like me.

"Maria take Bob inside and take these nice people to. Now you see the tall guy with black hair? That's your uncle Aaron," I said. Her eyes lit up and she ran towards him.

"Hi Uncle Aaron!" She exclaimed. I laughed and started walking towards the familiar car.

"Maria take them inside now," I demanded. She looked at me and stuck out her tongue. She then motioned for everyone to go inside. As they started walking a blonde girl with bright green eyes stepped out of the car. She was popping her gum and twirling her hair with her finger. I glared. I marched up to her.

"You did it again. You told me you would be here at 8 and you've left my little seven year old by herself for 3 hours. You're fired now leave," I growled.

"Good I didn't like the little bitch anyway she was way too whiney," She said snootily. Before she could react I had pulled my fist back and popped her in the face. She fell to the ground immediately.

"Don't you ever say that about my daughter! Now get out before I arrest you for trespassing," I snarled. She got up glaring and got into her car. She drove off and I walked inside. I sighed as I closed the door. Maria came skipping over.

"I guess April is gone?" She asked. I smiled at her. She then walked past me to the stereo. I laughed when she turned it on. It was the song from my phone. I shook my head as she rushed forward to dance with me. She and I were laughing and dancing when the agents came in. She let go of me and immediately went for Reid. My eyes widened as she pulled him with her to dance. I watched as she danced and he just held her hand. I left the room and grabbed the house phone. I dialed a number.

"_Amethyst speaking_," the voice said. I sighed.

"I'm sorry for calling Ame but I fired April. She left Maria alone for three hours and I have a case to leave for. Could you possibly look after her?" I asked. I heard silence for a moment.

"_I wish I could Amy but Jacob is sick and I have to take him to the doctor and John is sick too. I don't want to get Maria sick, she's a good kid you can take her with you,"_ She said. I sighed.

"I hope they get better I'll see ya later," I said.

"_Tuesday!"_ She yelled before I closed the phone. I shook my head and chuckled. I walked into the room. Maria had Derek dancing with her. I walked to Aaron.

"I have to take Maria with me. She is simple so she won't bother us," I said. He gave me a hard look but I ignored it.

"Maria!" I yelled. She stopped and looked at me.

"Get clothes, coloring books, toys, and your necessary items. You have five minutes starting now," I said. She ran out of the room. I left the room and filled Bob's bowl. Thankfully I had gotten the machine that filled it when it was empty, along with his water bowl. When I finished Maria was already down here. I ushered her out of the house along with the agents. I locked up and got Maria settled into the car. I waited for the cars to pass and followed behind them. When we arrived Maria got out and ran to the plane. I shook my head and grabbed her bag. I was the last one in when the plane flew off. I sat Maria at a table closest to a window. She took out her IPOD and coloring book and started coloring. She stopped suddenly and looked at Reid. She continued to stare until he looked over. She smiled and motioned him over. He stood and walked over to her and took a seat next to her.

"Yes Maria?" He asked. She put a coloring book in front of him and placed her colored pencils in the middle.

"Color with me," She said. Reid was about to object but Maria was looking at him with puppy dog eyes, that and all the agents were looking at him.

"She won't leave you alone till you do it," I said. He turned his head to me. I wasn't looking but I knew what she was doing.

"No matter how smart you are she always wins," I said. I knew Maria was smiling at that.

"I highly doubt a seven year old is smarter than me," He replied. I knew Maria was glaring at him at that point. I knew that this trip was not going to end well.

"She's street smart Dr. Reid and I'll have to warn you now. She is going to make this trip hell for you since you doubted her. Wish I could say I could stop her but she'll do it anyway," I stated. He sighed and started coloring. Before he did he spotted a picture. He picked it up. He showed Maria.

"Who drew this?" He asked. It was very graphic. It was a picture of a girl looking about 13 huddled in corner, blood surrounding her, and her face was beaten. Maria took it and put it in her bag and looked at me. I pretended not to hear and she went back to coloring. Reid looked at me and I turned to look at him. He stared at me for a moment.

"Who drew that?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said. I then turned back to the window. Reid continued to look at me with calculating eyes. Soon he looked away and started to color with Maria. Soon when I saw that Maria was safe I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Amy…little one come here. _

_Don't you want to play? You're parents said to listen to me. Now come here!_

_If you don't come here I'll hurt your precious big brother!_

_Such a good girl Amy. _

_Lay on the bed! _

_Lift your skirt up and pull down your panties. _

_**B-But mom said that I shouldn't do th**__- ~Smack~_

_You're parents said to do what I say! Now do it! Or do you want me to tell them you disobeyed? They'll send you back to the orphanage and you'll never see your big brother again. _

_Good girl Amy. Now don't scream. _

_**I-It hurts! Please stop! It hurts so bad! **_

_It feels good to me Amy! I'm not stopping and you better stay quiet! _

_**This is wrong! You're not supposed to do this! Get off! GET OFF! AARON!**_

___SMACK___

_What did I say! Now shut up and let me finish!_

_~bed creaks and then stops~_

_Good girl Amy, but I'm not done there's still more to do. _

_**NOOO!**_

I jerked awake, my body tense. I looked around to see everyone but Aaron asleep. He was watching me. I knew he was silently asking me if it was that dream. I nodded. He was moving to get up but I held up a hand. He knew that meant to stay away. I looked for Maria and saw her on Reid's lap, snuggled up to his chest. His head was against the seat and he was holding her close to keep her warm. I smiled and felt an ache in my body. I couldn't let myself get close. Don't do it Amy, you can't allow yourself to feel for any man. Then the pilot came on and said we would be landing in 5 minutes. Reid woke up and went to sit up when he noticed Maria on him. He smiled and picked her up to sit her in the seat next to him. He stood and stretched. He looked over at me. He noticed my even paler complexion and the dark circles under my eyes. He also noticed my clenched fists. He looked into my eyes and I knew he was profiling me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't profile me Dr. Reid. It won't tell you anything," I stated. He raised an eye brow and continued. I stood quickly and masked my emotions with a fake smiling mask. I walked over to Maria and stroked her cheek.

"She looks about 7, you look young so how old are you?" Reid asked.

"I'm 21," I stated. He was a little surprised at that.

"You were 14 when you had her?" He asked questioningly. I nodded. I backed up all of Maria's things and put it on my back. I then picked Maria up and followed everyone out of the plane. We all piled up into a black SUV and drove off to the local police station. When we arrived I carried Maria into the station and sat her on the couch in the office we were using. We sat at the table and the chief came in with a file. He put the file on the table and Aaron took everything out. He passed the pictures around. I kept my face blank but inside it angered me.

"Where were their bodies located?" Aaron asked. The chief flushed a little.

"They were all found in front of the movie theatre," He said. We all looked at him shocked.

"He's smart," Derek said. The chief looked at him confused.

"He seems arrogant not smart," He said. Reid shook his head.

"He's not arrogant; he's showing that he's capable of putting bodies on popular places. He's smart," Reid said. I agreed.

"He'll make a mistake, he's too cocky," I said. Aaron looked at me questioningly.

"He thinks that because he is so smart, and because he didn't get caught putting a body there, that he will never get caught. He trusts in his abilities so much he won't keep checking," I stated. The team just looked at me doubtful. I shrugged. If they don't believe me than fine. Suddenly one of the officers came busting in.

"There's been another murder," He exclaimed. We all immediately got up and I went to Maria. Before I could pick her up Reid had her in his arms. I looked at him surprised. He smiled.

"I got her," He said. I gave him a light smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. I nodded and then turned to leave with Reid at my heels. I opened the car door when we got to the black SUV. Reid placed Maria down and I buckled her in. The other team piled into the other SUV while I got into the driver's seat and Reid into the passengers. I waited for the other black SUV to pass before pulling away from the station. It was only about 5 miles away from the station. We immediately pulled to the curb of the movie theatre. The police were already there getting people away. They had set up a perimeter. There were people crowding since it was in front of the theatre. Reid and I got out of the car but I kept Maria in the car. I quickly walked over to where the body was. It was a young girl, she looked about 15. She had long blonde hair and her eyes were a light brown. I got close to the body and knelt down by it. I studied her slowly looking for any mistakes. I put gloves on and grabbed her hand. I lifted it close to my face. There was blood and skin under her nails. I looked at Reid.

"She has blood and skin under her fingernails, I think it's the unsub's," I stated. Reid immediately got one of doctors. They packed up her body and quickly took it the police morgue. I looked around and didn't find anything else. The rest of the team was trying to find some witness. I shook my head. There won't be any. When they finally realized there wasn't a witness we piled into the car and drove back to the police station. I got out and made my way to Maria's door. I opened it and gasped. She wasn't there.

"Maria! Maria where are you!" I yelled. Reid got out quickly. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand trying to hold in my cries. The rest of the team rushed over. I looked at Aaron my eyes watering.

"That bastard took my daughter!" I said. Aaron's eyes widened a little. He pulled out his phone and called the police morgue.

"We need that DNA sample immediately, we have a kidnapping," He said. I looked in my car to see a note. I grabbed it and read it. My eyes widened and shock went onto my face.

_**Dear Amy, **_

_** It seems I have your little gift of a girl. She's very pretty just like you. You won't find me so I suggest that you get a new child. You'll have her back, at least her body, by tomorrow night. Have fun. **_

_**Mr. Intelligent **_

I looked at Aaron again.

"We need that DNA now! He's going to kill my child!" I growled. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You have to be calm Amy," He said. I brushed off his hand.

"I'm not going to allow that monster to hurt my baby! I'm not going to let her go through that Aaron! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch when I see him! If there is anything wrong with my daughter Aaron you better make sure he's away from me. He's not going to take away my daughter's innocence," I said.

"You still have to be calm Amy, you know you can't hurt him," He said. I glared.

"You wouldn't be saying that if he had Jack," I said. He froze.

"No I would be calm so I could think straight, you're biased Amy. I know you don't want him to hurt Maria but she's just a child. Not all unsub's rape their child victims," He said. I clutched my hands into fists.

"No mother is biased when it comes to their child. I just know what it feels like Aaron, you'll be smart to remember what I did to save you. Don't rub what happened to me in my face. I'm going to get my daughter," I said. Suddenly Aaron's phone rang.

"Hotch," He said. He waited a moment.

"Timothy White?" He asked. He then closed his phone and then called Garcia.

"Garcia I need you to locate Timothy White," He said.

"Sure thing Hotch," She said. A couples seconds later she answers.

"He lives on 457 Heaven Hill road about 5 miles from the theatre," She said. Hotch closed the phone but I was already getting into the car. He got to the window.

"You know you can't go Amy," He said. I glared.

"I'm going and nothing you say will stop me Aaron," I growled. Reid got into the passengers side and I drove off. Aaron kept up with me in the other car. I immediately got out when we pulled up. I took my gun from my side and slowly made my way towards the house. Aaron jumped from his car along with the rest of the team to back me up. I went to the door and listened for any noises. I heard my little girl.

"My mommy is going to find me and she's going to kill you," Maria stated. I heard a chuckle.

"Sorry little one but I'm afraid I'm going to kill you first," He said. I kicked the door down and aimed at Timothy. He was frozen in shock.

"Get on the ground!" I shouted. He quickly complied. He went to his knees with his hands above his head. I carefully went forward and got behind him. I immediately cuffed him and let Morgan get him. Maria immediately went to me.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked. She shook her head.

"If he would have come at me I would have hurt him mommy," She said. I blinked. She grabbed a knife from her side and showed it to me. I started to laugh.

"Oh my sweet Maria you are so like me," I said gently. She beamed at me.

"I'm glad! I want to be just like you mommy!" She said. I smiled. She then hugged me. I picked her up and we all escorted Timothy to the now arriving police cruiser. I put Maria in the car and got in along with Reid. Reid turned to look at Maria.

"You're not hurt?" He asked. Maria shook her head.

"I wouldn't have let him hurt me!" She said determinedly. He chuckled.

"I bet you wouldn't have," He said. Maria smiled at him.

"We get to go home now Maria," I said. She turned her smile to me.

"That's great mommy! Can Dr. Reid come home and play with me?" She asked. I looked at her quickly.

"Maria you know you have to ask Dr. Reid, plus I very much doubt that he wants to come over. We just finished a case," I said. I saw Maria frown.

"If it's not trouble I would love to come over Amy," He said. I looked at him surprised.

"You're sure?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll make dinner then," I said. Once we arrived at the jet we all got in. Maria didn't color this time but she made me sit next to her and Reid on the other. She grabbed both our hands smiling. She looked at Reid.

"You have to be mommy's new friend because I like you the best!" She exclaimed. I blushed a little. Oh this girl is good. I bonked her on the head and she turned to frown at me.

"You keep forgetting your dear old friend Amethyst Maria. Were supposed to see her Tuesday, you know that," I said. She gave me a smirk.

"I know that. She's your best friend that's a girl but Dr. Reid can be your best guy friend! Amethyst is your girlfriend and Dr. Reid is your boyfriend," She stated happily. My face went bright red.

"Maria you very well know what those words mean," I said narrowing my eyes. She just kept smirking at me.

"What are you talking about mommy? I'm just 7 I don't know what that means," She said innocently. The whole team was watching this exchange and when she said that they busted out laughing.

"The innocent act won't work so that just means I have to make you eat broccoli tonight," I said. Her smirked turned to horror.

"No not the broccoli!" She said. Reid looked at me with a frown.

"I must agree with Maria," He said. I laughed.

"Mashed potatoes it is," I said. Maria whooped for joy. If only I knew what my daughter had in store for me when we got home.


	3. Chapter 3

Hell came in the body of a 7 year old. She made innuendos that no 7 year old should. She was constantly putting Reid and me in awkward situations. There was one that worked the best though, I thought as I cooked dinner.

_**Flashback **_

"_Mommy!" Maria yelled. I ran from the kitchen into the living room only to trip right over my daughter. I didn't land on the ground though, far from it. I hadn't realized that Reid had been lying on the floor. It was great that he was able to see me coming down and caught some of my weight. Since he caught me it had been him wrapping his arms around my waist as I fell. Since I wasn't prepared for the fall I couldn't get my reflexes to work fast enough. So when I landed on Reid our lips connected. For a second my eyes closed but then flew open. I notice Reid's were closed but he did the same thing I did. I quickly got off of him but I was on my knees. He was sitting on his butt but was supported by his arms. I knew I had a huge blush on my face, and when I looked at Reid so did he. I heard a giggle so I turned to see Maria. I narrowed my eyes. Little frickin schemer. I stood and slowly inched my way towards her, agitation in each step. Her eyes widened and she ran. Before I could go after her Bob ran up and jumped up onto me. He was licking my face until he noticed Reid still on the ground. He quickly got down on all fours and pounced on Reid. Reid yelped when Bob made contact. Maria stopped running to watch. I was laughing. Reid eventually got Bob off him. Maria looked at me. _

"_I guess Dr. Reid liked your kiss mommy! Maybe he could be my new daddy!" She exclaimed happily. I froze and so did Reid. We turned to look at her wide eyed. _

"_MARIA ALYSSA MORRIS!" I yelled. Her eyes widened and she bolted from the room. I just yelled so she would leave, its stupid to chase after her since she could hide easily. I looked at Reid and he had a blush on his face. _

"_Sorry about her Reid. When she meets a man that's my age that she likes she tries to get me to get with him. She just wants a dad. She doesn't choose them often though," I said chuckling. Reid looked at me. _

"_Who is her father?" He asked. I tensed. I got a haunted look in my eyes. _

"_No one you need to worry about Reid," I whispered. I then stood and walked into the kitchen to cook. _

_**End Flashback **_

I pondered on what my daughter was trying to do as I cooked dinner. It was spaghetti with homemade sauce. Oh Maria why are you torturing your mother like this. You know better than anyone that I can't trust a man again. My thoughts then turned onto a certain Doctor. I'll admit he was very handsome, his brown hair that was always tucked behind his ears that was never too long and not to short. The way his brown eyes lit up when he heard we had paperwork along with when he talks about something he loves. I shook my head. Snap out of it! I growled in frustration. I heard a giggle behind me. I turned to see Maria looking at me smiling. I narrowed my eyes at her. I then turned back and turned everything off, since it was done. I looked back at Maria.

"Go get Reid, its time to eat," I stated. She nodded and ran off to get him. I sighed. I got out three plates and quickly put on what I thought was the right amount for each person. I sat it on the table and got a can of wet food for Bob. As I was opening the can Reid and Maria came back in. Reid sat down along with Maria and they were waiting on me. I smiled.

"Go ahead I have to feed Bob," I said. Reid didn't move so this caused Maria not to move.

"Maria go ahead you know that you eat slow honey. Plus you have school tomorrow and you have to go to bed soon," I stated. She pouted. She immediately started to eat.

"Reid I would feel much better if you started to eat," I said not turning around.

"I know but it's actually common courtesy in China to wait till the host was sitting before eating," He stated smartly. I chuckled and looked at him.

"Does this look like China?" I asked. He just looked at me with a blank face and started to laugh.

"No just trying to be polite," He said. I rolled my eyes and put the bowl of wet food on the ground. Surprisingly Bob wasn't in here. I whistled for him and he ran in. Once he smelled his food he started to eat. I got three cups and put some ice in them and sat them on the table.

"What do you want to drink Maria? Reid?" I asked.

"I want water," She said. I quickly filled her glass and put it in front of her. I filled mine with sweet tea and waited for Reid to answer.

"Waters okay," He stated. I chuckled and filled his glass and sat it in front of him. I then sat down and started to eat. Reid did as well. Maria was quiet except for the sounds of pleasure from eating her food. I laughed when I heard it and soon Spencer did as well. When she was done she washed her plate and put it in the dishwasher. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you mommy," She said. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Your welcome sweetie, now go take your bath, brush your teeth and then off to bed okay?" I stated. She nodded and walked off. I smiled as I watched her go. I turned to notice Spencer watching me. I gave him a questioning look. He blushed and shook his head. I smiled. When I finished I washed my plate and put it away. I turned to see Spencer get up and go to wash his plate but I wouldn't let him. He frowned and got around me to wash it. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. He laughed and put the plate into the dishwasher.

"Thanks for dinner Amy," Reid said.

"It's no problem at all," I said. It was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Well I guess I should be on my way then," He stated. He started to walk to the door when I grabbed his arm.

"You can stay if you want. Maria has to be at school by 9 so I could drop you off at your place before I took her," I stated. He looked at my face and was silent for a moment.

"I don't want to be a burden," He said. I laughed.

"You could never be a burden Spencer. Oh sorry Reid," I said with a slight blush across my face. His eyes widened and blush covered his as well.

"I-It's alright you can call me Spencer," He whispered. I looked at him and smiled.

"You already call me Amy so it's alright," I said. Spencer looked at me sheepishly. I turned and walked up the stairs towards my room. I turned and waved my hand forward for Spencer to follow. He hurried after me as I entered my bedroom. He looked around. It was painted purple with a queen sized bed covered with a black and purple bed spread. There were a couple of dressers against the far wall and a full length body mirror. There was another door that connected to my own bathroom. There was also a balcony that had a small patio with two chairs and simple table. I walked towards one of the dressers, this one was a dark brown, and opened it. I took out long sweatpants and grabbed a T-shirt. I threw them to Spencer and he fumbled to catch them. I laughed and closed the dresser. I went the other dresser, painted a dark purple, and opened a drawer. I pulled out a tank top and black shorts. I turned to Spencer.

"You can use my bathroom. I'll be right back I just need to check on Maria," I said. He nodded and went into my bathroom. I left my room and walked towards Maria's room. I entered to see her getting into her bed. I smiled and walked over. She pulled her blankets up to her and I kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Maria see you in the morning," I said.

"Did Dr. Reid stay?" She asked. I looked at her curiously.

"You little missy are trying to set us up, but yes he is staying. Now what are you trying to do Maria?" I asked. She grinned up at me.

"I'm trying to get you and Dr. Reid together. You both always seem so lonely and I know you like Dr. Reid. He seems like a nice person plus you need to find someone mommy. I want a daddy," She said. I just stared at her. Oh Maria if only you knew. I gave her a small smile.

"Goodnight Maria," I said. I then turned and left her room. I closed her door and leaned against the wall. I slid down it and brought my knees to my chest. I put my head in my hands and just sat there for a moment. I looked up when I felt a hand on my knee. It was Spencer. I smiled at him but he just gave me a worried look.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Maria just told me she wants a daddy. Isn't that great?" I said laughing bitterly. He gave me a confused look.

"She wants me to be with you," I whispered. His eyes widened. I shook my head. I looked at Spencer smiling slightly.

"It's okay Spencer, she's a little girl and doesn't know better," I said. Somehow that reply sounded weak even to my ears. He sat next to me. I then noticed that he was wearing the clothing I gave him. The sweatpants where just long enough and the shirt was loose yet a little tight on his chest. It showed off his slim build and how tall he was. His hair was ruffled up a little from when he was getting dressed. He had a deep blush on his face. I could just hear the cogs working in his head. He turned and looked at me.

"W-we could try…" He whispered. I looked at him shocked. I stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Why would you want to?" I whispered back. He just stared at me a loss for words.

"You're beautiful so I don't know who wouldn't want to but also because you're different. You're not like all the other girls. You don't tease me for being smart or joke around about me being scrawny. You also fascinate me and I love your daughter," He stated. Tears started to fill my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall.

"What about the BAU?" I whispered.

"They won't find out. We should keep it quiet for a while to see if it works. We'll go down that road when we get there," he stated. I smiled at him. I put my hand out to him. He looked at it and then placed his hand in mine. Maybe, just maybe, this could work.


	4. Chapter 4

_If you tell your parents I'll hurt Aaron _

_If they found out they would hate you_

_You're nothing without me! _

_Dance for me Amy, show me how much you love me! _

_You feel good Amy, so young. _

_You're mine forever…_

I shoot up out of my bed, sweat rolling down my face, my body tense. I put my face into my hands and sighed. These memories just won't go away. I got up off of my bed and left my room. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, passing Spencer on the couch. I looked at him. He was on his side with his knees bent. His shirt had ridden up to show part of his stomach. His hair was ruffled up sticking out in odd places. I smiled. I then looked at the clock. I inwardly groaned. It was 3:47 in the morning. I slowly made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water. I leaned against the counter and drank it. I then heard thrashing in the living room. I sat my cup down and walked into the living room. Spencer was thrashing, I assume having a nightmare. I went to him and shook him to wake him up. He bolted up and looked at me. His eyes were glazed over from sleep.

"You're okay Spencer, you're here with me. It's okay," I said. His eyes went back to normal as he woke up.

"Amy?" He whispered. I nodded and slowly hugged him. He was tense but he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"It's okay Spencer, you're here with me. It's not real, you're fine," I whispered to him. I could feel my tank top get wet and that as how I knew Spencer was crying. I inwardly sighed. This job is so tough.

"What was it about Spencer?" I asked softly. He pulled away from me hiding his face. I saw him wipe at his eyes with his wrist and then he looked at me.

"Saw a little boy in a chair an unsub was standing beside him with a gun to his head. I couldn't get the unsub to put the weapon away and all I could see was him shooting the little boy in the head," He whispered harshly. I held him tighter to me as I saw him start to shake.

"It didn't happen Spencer. You're here. You're with me with Maria. You've saved so many lives already don't forget that," I whispered into his ear. He un-tensed a little and pulled back to look at my face.

"What happened to you?" He whispered. I gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You look like you had a nightmare," He said. My lips formed a tight line.

"It's nothing to burden your with Spencer. I have them every night. I can deal with mine. Yours are more important okay?" I stated. He stared into my eyes.

"Yours are important too Amy. You've had them longer and I know they're not from working here. Not yet, not so soon. Yours are important because you've dealt with them longer. Both of ours are important Amy," He whispered. I leaned my forehead against his and sighed.

"Not yet Spencer…I can't burden you with this yet," I stated softly. He nodded.

"I understand Amy I won't pressure you into telling me. Just do it when you're ready," He said. I smiled.

"Thank you Spencer," I replied. We sat in each other's embrace until I felt my eyes start to drop. Spencer chuckled. He stood causing me to stand up. I blinked at him sleepily. He pulled me against his side and walked me to my bedroom. I leaned most of my weight against him. We entered my bedroom and I slid into bed. Spencer went to leave but I grabbed his hand before he could. He gave me a questioning look.

"Stay with me," I whispered. He smiled gently and got into the bed with me. Once he was in I flushed my body against him pulling the blankets over us. He wrapped his arms around me and then we fell asleep.

"Bye Maria I'll pick you up from Amethyst's house when I get off work," I said. Maria smiled and waved goodbye.

"Bye mom!" She yelled while running off. I smiled and drove to Spencer's apartment. I had dropped him off before I took Maria. When I got there I exited my car and rang the buzzer for Spencer's apartment.

"Who is it?" the small device asked. It was Spencer.

"It's Amy," I replied. I heard the immediate buzz of the door unlocking. I opened it and walked up the stairs to Spencer's apartment. I knocked and a second later Spencer opened the door. He had changed his clothing. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with black trousers. His shoes were black dress shoes. His hair was already behind his ears but wet from the shower he must have taken. He let me in and I looked around. It was a two bedroom apartment and I was in the living room. Spencer walked into the kitchen and grabbed a thermostat. He filled it with fresh coffee and then poured about a cup of sugar into it. I just watched with shock.

"That much sugar cannot be good for you," I said laughing. He chuckled.

"I like the taste," He stated. I smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded. He walked into the living room and grabbed his brown messenger bag. We exited his apartment and he locked up. We then went into my car. We then drove to the BAU office. I grabbed my book-bag and got out along with Spencer. We shifted next to each other nervously. Finally I reached over and grabbed Spencer's hand. He looked to me immediately. I smiled lightly. He smiled back at me. We didn't grip tightly just a gentle reassurance that the other felt the same. We entered the elevator and kept our hands locked until we got to our floor. We reluctantly removed our hands from each other and walked into the office. We both walked to our desks and we both began working on case files. We had only been there a couple minutes when JJ came in.

"We have a case," She said. Morgan, Spencer and I immediately went into the briefing room. We all sat down Morgan was between Spencer and I. Aaron was already in the briefing room when we walked in. JJ soon came in minutes later. She placed the file on the table and started to talk.

"There have been multiple murders of girls around the age of fourteen. They were all raped and then killed. This has been happening in Austin, Texas," She said. I was the last person to get the file and when I did I froze. My eyes widened and my face got even paler. I looked up at Aaron quickly. He wasn't looking at me. That made me think he didn't know. I bit my lip and looked over the case. The rest of the team stood up as I continued to look at the file. When Aaron walked past I grabbed his suit jacket. He stopped and looked at me. His eyes widened a little bit when he noticed my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What does this case remind you of?" I whispered. He looked at me and then to the paper and walked out. Tears welled up but I forced them down. No use getting frustrated about it. I stood and walked out of the room. Spencer was waiting. He frowned when he noticed my face. I was about to walk away but he stopped me with a hand on my arm. He turned me back to him and forced me to look at him.

"Amy what's wrong?" He whispered. I shifted my eyes away and took a step back.

"You'll find out soon Spencer," I replied back softly. He sighed and nodded. We didn't hold hands as we left for the jet but we did walk as close as possible. We boarded the jet and took our seats. Spencer and I sat away from the team so we could talk. I sat next to Spencer so I wouldn't' have to talk loud. Before I started to talk I called Amethyst.

"_Hello_?" Amethyst said.

"Hey Ame. I have another case and I can't pick up Maria can you get her please?" I pleaded.

"_Sure! You know I love little Maria plus she gets along with Jacob. Will you be back by tomorrow_?" She asked.

"I hope so. Well I'll talk to you later Ame. Bye," I said. I closed my phone and relaxed a little. I looked at Spencer and sighed. He was looking at me waiting.

"I'm not really Aaron's sister. I was adopted when I was 13. Aaron was like a strict older brother but I looked up to him and would do anything for him. Well my parents had a babysitter. His name was Danny Jefferson and he was about 19. Growing up in an orphanage made me have low self-esteem and a fear of being left. My new parents weren't home often so Danny was always over. One day I was upstairs getting ready for bed and Aaron was down stairs watching T.V. Danny came into my room. He sat on my bed and motioned me to come over and sit with him. When i was in front of the bed he told me to take off my clothes. I protested but he said that if I didn't he would tell my parents that I disobeyed when my parents said to listen to him. He said that if I didn't they would send me back to the orphanage. I took off all of my clothing and he then made me lay on the bed. He started to touch me in places that I knew was wrong. I started to yell for Aaron but Danny smacked me. He looked at me and said that if I yelled he would hurt my brother. I stopped until he penetrated me. I screamed for Aaron but he smacked me again and covered my mouth. When he was done he left me there. My parents were on a week-long trip this continued until they came back. When they came back I told them. I had told Aaron when Danny had left earlier but he ignored it. When I told my parents they at first didn't believe me until I lifted my shirt and showed them all of the bruises. I told them they could take me to the hospital and check to see if I had been tore. They believed me after that. We were going to press charges but he disappeared. Soon after I started throwing up. I found out that I had gotten pregnant. I was fourteen when I found out. My mother and father wanted me to have an abortion but I couldn't hurt the child. The baby didn't do anything only its father. So once I had my baby I kept going to school but I took care of my baby too. I had no free time. I went to school, then work, and then took care of the baby. That's when I met Amethyst. She helped me with Maria. I was able to go through high school with straight A's and got a scholarship," I said. It was silent for a moment. I knew it was a lot to take in.

"What does this have to do with the case?" Spencer whispered. I chuckled bitterly. I took the file and showed him the girls. They had long black hair with blue eyes. They were pale and had my facial structure.

"They all look like I did when I was fourteen. I think Danny is back. I think I'm the only victim that hasn't been killed so he goes after what he couldn't have," I said. Spencer's eyes widened and he immediately took a hold of my hand. I chuckled.

"What he did in the past doesn't affect me except for the trust thing but if it wasn't for Danny…I wouldn't have Maria," I said softly. Spencer's eyes softened. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him so I was against him lightly. I leaned my head on his shoulder and completely relaxed.

"Everything will be okay Spencer," I whispered. He leaned his head against mine and kissed my hair.

"If you ever have to talk come to me. I'm here for you Amy. Is that what your nightmares are about?" He asked. I nodded lightly. He tightened his grip on me. I rested my left hand on his chest and the other around his waist.

"Thank you Spencer," I whispered. He nodded and kissed my hair again.

"You're welcome Amy," He whispered back. I smiled and slowly fell asleep when I felt Spencer relax.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its so short!

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around not moving my head. We were still on the jet and everyone was asleep. I closed my eyes about to go back to sleep when I realized the pillow I had was moving. I looked up to see Spencer fast asleep. I smiled and put my head back onto his chest. I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep but I didn't want to move. I was comfortable. I then realized that I didn't have a nightmare when sleeping or that I didn't have one this morning either. I sighed in content. Maybe being Spencer is good. Soon I felt Spencer shift and groan. I looked up at him to see his eyes blink groggily. He looked around and then looked down at me. He smiled when he saw me. He then stretched raising his arms in the air. I pulled away and stretched as well. Once he was done he laid out on the seat. I pouted and he chuckled softly. He opened his arms beckoning me towards him. I smiled a little though I was a little nervous. I slowly sat down a little bit on the seat only to have Spencer move. He was on his side now so that I could lay next to him. I did just that. Once I laid down he wrapped his arms around me not only to make sure I don't fall off but also because he wanted too. I nuzzled my head onto his chest by his neck my hands resting on his chest. I looked up at him to see him looking at me. We stared into each other's eyes, my ice blue meeting his dark brown. I was so enticed I didn't notice our faces getting closer. Before our lips, inches apart, could touch we heard people yawning and moving. We immediately pulled apart, Spencer by the window and I, at least a ruler away, sat next to him. I took out the file and looked through it again. I heard someone in front of me. It was Aaron.

"You know you're going to have to tell them," He stated. I sighed.

"I already told Reid so I don't think I'll have trouble," I stated. He nodded.

"You know we'll have to use you as bait," He stated. I smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I stated. He motioned me forward as he sat back with the team. I frowned. I poked Spencer's side and he looked at me.

"I have to tell the team plus were going to have to use me to lure in the unsub," I stated. He looked at me with concern but I just smiled.

"I want this man to rot in jail," I said. He stood and followed me to the table. Everyone was looking at me. Once we all settled I told them what I told Spencer. They were shocked that it happened to me.

"The reason I've told you this is because I believe that the man killing these teenagers is because of me. I was the only one who got away so now he tried to do what he couldn't," I said. It was silent.

"I know I'll be used as bait and I don't care. As long as I can save other girls and not have them go through that," I stated. JJ smiled at me.

"How much longer do we have?" I asked.

"About another two hours," Morgan said. I nodded and went back to my seat. This time instead of sitting where the rest of the team could see me I sat across from where I had originally been. A couple minutes later Spencer was beside me. I immediately rested my head on his shoulder. He then laid his head on my head and laced his fingers with mine.

"It'll be alright Amy," Spencer whispered. I sighed as I felt my body un-tense, though I hadn't even realize I was tense. I looked up at Spencer and used my other hand to lightly stroke his cheek. He immediately looked at me. Before we could do anything I heard someone clear their throat. We immediately pulled away, our hands, and looked. It was Morgan. He was smiling that "I've busted you and I know what's going on" smile. He sat across from us.

"When did that happen?" Morgan asked his arms crossed. Spencer and I looked at each other and then back at Morgan.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked. He gave us a blank stare.

"I know you're together," He stated. I looked at Spencer again. He was looking at me. He then nodded. I looked back at Morgan. I bit my lip.

"We didn't want anyone to know yet," I whispered. Morgan nodded.

"The team won't mind were like a big family. As long as it doesn't get in the way of work its fine," Morgan encouraged. I smiled at him.

"This will be hard Reid," Morgan said. Spencer nodded. Spencer then laced his fingers with mine. Morgan smiled. If only I knew what the case had in store for us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any one from criminal minds. I only own Amy, Maria, Danny, Amethyst, Jacob, and John. **

The unsub kills them with a .44 magnum. He had a sick fetish of cops and robbers. He was the cop that always made the criminal get what they deserved. You would think that we would find him with having his gun but no. It seems he had been taking peoples guns and leaving them at the crime scene. The team had also found out that the unsub rapes and kills his victims in their home. Right now we were on our way to the latest victim's house. I knew the unsub wasn't going to be there. Aaron wouldn't listen to me. I got into the separate SUV and Spencer got in with me. I looked at him.

"You know I'm not following Aaron right?" I asked though I already knew he knew. He nodded. I sighed.

"This is going to get dangerous real fast Spencer," I whispered.

"It's my job and I'm not letting you go alone," He said. I nodded. I started the car and immediately drove towards my old childhood home. I parked but before I went in I answered my phone.

"What are you doing Amy! Where are you and Reid!" Aaron demanded. I sighed.

"I'm at the old house and Reid is with me. I told you he won't be there," I stated. Before he could reply I closed the phone. When I got out I put the phone on silent and slid it down into my boots. In case we get moved I really hoped Garcia would be able to track it. I pulled the gun from my back and Spencer did the same. We moved towards the door. There was a note on the door.

_**Hello Amy it seems you've figured me out. I've been waiting 7 long years for you. Just come right in. I'm in **__**that**__** room. **_

I opened the door and immediately checked to my left and Spencer checked to the right. We secured the bottom of the house and started up the stairs. I opened the first door and Spencer checked it. We moved the next, nothing. We continued till we came to my old room. I opened it and quickly checked it. Before I could react I was in a choke hold with a gun placed on my temple. I looked up. It was Danny. I looked at Reid. He looked a little worried but he stayed calm.

"Put the gun away or I'll shoot her," Danny said. Spencer put the gun on the ground and kept his hands up. Danny grabbed the plastic-cuffs from my jeans and handed them to me.

"Put them on him," He said. I moved to Spencer and put his arms behind his back cuffing him.

"Sorry Spencer," I whispered. I then walked back to Danny. He didn't handcuff me.

"Move to the wall," Danny demanded. Spencer moved so he was on the right wall. He then pushed me by Spencer. He raised the gun so it was right in my face. I was afraid but I didn't let it show. I knew what to do. I looked at Spencer and then back at Danny.

"Let him go, you know you only want me. I did it; it was me who came after you. No one else knows. Reid won't speak he knows it would be useless. You're too fast, too smart for us to be able to find you again. So please I beg of you to let him go," I pleaded. The unsub looked at me and then at Reid. He then pointed the gun at Reid and shot him in the left shoulder. I didn't flinch and Reid just gave out a chocked cry. The unsub then moved forward and grabbed Reid by his right arm. He dragged him out and Reid just looked at me. The door was then locked and bolted. I collapsed to my knees. I'm sorry it had to be this way. I unzipped my knee high black boots and took out the knife there. I opened it and placed it where my heart is. I then plunged it into my chest. I had barely missed my heart but I knew this had to happen. He wouldn't stop until I was dead but he wouldn't get me. No he wouldn't get to hurt me again. I heard him coming back to the room once the front door slammed closed. Right as he got to the door though sirens and shouting's of "FBI" came through. Danny raced to the room. Once he saw me he yelled in anguish. I was barely conscious when Danny started to shoot at my team. He was shot down, dead before he hit the ground. I saw Aaron run forward and bent down next to me. He yelled for an ambulance.

"Why did you stab yourself?" He asked. My eyes were half-lidded. I was starting to feel cold.

"Didn't think you would get here in time, couldn't let him hurt me again. Is Spencer okay?" I asked in a weak voice.

"You could have told me you were with him Amy. He's fine. You're going to be fine!" Aaron said. I chuckled.

"I don't think I'm going to make it," I whispered. Suddenly I heard a gasp from the doorway. I looked to see Spencer. He ran forward and kneeled next to me. He grabbed my hand. He had tears welling up in his eyes.

"You have to be strong! You can make it!" He demanded. I smiled at him. I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry we never got to go on a date but I have a favor. Can you make sure Maria and Bob will be okay?" I whispered. Spencer let the tears fall.

"What are you talking about? We had a date at your house. You can't talk like that! You're going to be okay!" Spencer commanded. I continued to smile at him.

"Come here," I whispered. He got closer to me.

"Closer," I said. When our lips were inches apart I moved forward to seal our lips together. His lips were soft but the kiss was filled with urgency. If I hadn't been dying I probably would have enjoyed it more but I had to know what his lips were like. I pulled away my own tears streaming down my face.

"Take care of my family Spencer," I said. My eye-lids then closed as my heart stopped.

**Spencer's P.O.V. **

I saw her eyes close and her breathing stop. My heart skipped a beat. No. She's not gone. It couldn't sink in. It's a joke.

"Where is the ambulance!" Hotch yelled. Soon the paramedics rushed in and started to revive her. All I heard was "Clear!" then I heard the best thing.

"We got a heartbeat!" One of the paramedics yelled. Hotch and I's shoulders un-tensed. They quickly brought in a stretcher and got her into an ambulance. They quickly drove her to the hospital, Aaron riding with them. I quickly got into the SUV that Amy drove over and followed the ambulance. Once I arrived I rushed in to see Hotch waiting in a chair. I quickly rushed over.

"What have they said?" I asked. Hotch just looked at me.

"They have her in surgery right now. There trying to patch up her wound," He said. I nodded and sat next to him. As I sat there in the waiting room with Hotch and the rest of the team, who came in right after me, I thought of all the worst outcomes for Amy. All of which had her dying. Before I could think up another one a doctor came out. I immediately stood.

"Aaron Hotchner?" The doctor asked. Hotch stood and walked so he was next to me.

"Yes. How's Amy?" He asked. The doctor smiled.

"She's fine. A little weak from blood loss but she'll be fine. She can go on planes but she just has to rest," The doctors stated. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Can we see her?" I asked. The doctor nodded. Hotch and I immediately rushed towards her door. I let Hotch in first since he was her brother. He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. She was still asleep. I walked to the other side of her and sat in the chair that was there. Hotch had sat in the other chair by her bed. I knew Hotch was worried but he looked like he hadn't had any sleep.

"Hotch I'll stay. You need sleep," I stated. He shook his head.

"You still need to get your shoulder looked at," He stated. I frowned I had forgotten about it.

"I'll get it checked and then I'll stay. I know you haven't slept since you found out about the case. We've been here for three days. You need sleep. Amy is fine, if anything happens I'll call you," I stated. Hotch nodded. I stood and walked out looking for a nurse. When I spotted one I showed her my shoulder and she immediately called a doctor. Once I was patched up I went back to Amy's room. When I got in I sat in the chair I had been in and looked at Hotch. He sighed and left. Once he left I relaxed and grabbed Amy's hand. Soon exhaustion from the day caught up with me and I fell asleep.

**Amy's P.O.V. **

_Amy, love wake up _I heard. I slowly opened my eyes to see a clear blue sky. I sat up slowly and felt my body for my wound. There was nothing and that was how I knew I was dreaming. I looked around. I was in a large field filled with bright green grass and beautiful flowers. It was breath taking. I heard someone beside me so I looked. It was Spencer. I quickly throw myself into his arms wrapping my arms around him. He laughs.

"I love you too Amy," He said. I froze and looked up at him with confused eyes. He what? He then leaned down and kissed me. My eyes widened in wonder and then fluttered closed. It seemed so real. I could feel the softness of his lips and taste the coffee on his tongue. There was no urgency in this kiss unlike the first one. This one was gentle, loving, and filled with an unrequired passion. He pulled away and moved me so I was sitting between his outstretched legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back. I leaned back against his firm chest and breathed in the air. I felt…free. There was no pain, no weight of what Danny did, there was nothing. I sighed, content. I heard playful laughter. I turned to see two teenagers and one child about 6 running after them.

"Maria, Daren, Kina come here!" Spencer yelled. I looked at him confused.

"It amazes me how big our children are getting," Spencer whispered. My eyes widened once again. Children? I looked back at them. I then realized one of the teenagers was Maria. She looked exactly like me. Her black hair was to her hips and her bangs over her right eye. Her eyes had changed from there light blue to an icy blue. She stood about 5'8 and was very frail looking. The teenage boy, Daren, looked like a mix of Spencer and I. He had Spencer's brown hair but he kept his to the nape of his neck. He had bangs swaying over his right eye as well. His eyes were from me an icy blue. He stood a towering 6'5 and was built slimly like Spencer. The little girl had shoulder length black hair with bangs that covered her forehead. Her eyes were a dark brown like Spencer's. She was about 4'0 and looked like she weighed 50 pounds. She didn't look frail she looked like she could hurt someone. Daren sat on the left of Spencer and Maria on the right. Kina sat right between my legs. I couldn't believe it. I lifted my left hand and saw a ring on my finger. It was platinum and had three simple diamonds on it. I looked at Spencer's hand and saw a platinum ring as well. I couldn't believe it. Spencer and I got married? Why am I dreaming this?

_Amy_

I looked around. No one looked like they said it.

_Amy _

I stood up. Spencer gave me an odd look.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I listened.

_Amy, wake up _

"Don't you hear that?" I asked. Spencer shook his head.

_Amy! _

I sat up panting. I wasn't in the field. I was in a hospital bed. Spencer was beside me trying to get my attention. I looked at him. He looked relieved.

"How are you?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine," I said. He smiled. I then remembered his shoulder. He was wearing a white and light blue pin stripe shirt and black pants. I reached over and unbuttoned his shirt. He watched me with wide eyes. I pushed his shirt off his left shoulder. The wound had been stitched up, the skin having a red tint from irritation. I traced the stiches lightly, so I didn't irritate it further. I looked up into his eyes.

"You're okay?" I asked softly. He gave me a smiled small.

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who almost died," He said. I looked at him sheepishly.

"I didn't want to take the chance that Danny would get me," I said. Spencer nodded and buttoned his shirt back up.

"I know," He stated. We sat in silence for a moment. I then moved to the edge of the bed. I reached over and grabbed his right hand, pulling him towards the bed. He stood from his chair and got into the bed with me. I laid down and he laid down as well. He was on his side so he was facing me. I pushed him so that he was on his back. I snuggled up against his side, my left hand on his chest. I rested my head on his chest just a little ways from my hand. My right hand was underneath him around his back. His left arm was wrapped loosely, so he wouldn't pull his stiches, around my back and waist. I stroked his chest lightly, just basking in his presence. The reality of the situation finally sunk in. I almost lost this. I almost lost the warm embrace. Tears welled up and fell down my face, wetting Spencer's shirt. It took about a minute before Spencer realized I was crying. He sat up immediately causing me to sit up as well. I wouldn't face him, my head down. He then cupped my face with both of his hands, raising my face to his. He looked into my eyes, concern showing through for me. His thumbs wiped away the traces of tears on my cheeks.

"Why?" He asked. I frowned a little.

"I just realized I almost lost this," I whispered. His eyes widened a little bit and smiled. He placed his forehead on mine.

"I know what you mean. I felt it the second I saw you stop breathing. My heart skipped a beat. I just couldn't believe it. When the paramedics said they got a heartbeat…it was the best thing I ever heard," He whispered back. We stared at each other until Spencer took a leap. He placed his lips on mine. This kiss was unlike the first one and the second on, if you count a dream. It was passionate but desperate. It was a kiss of disbelief. Before I could comprehend the kiss more I felt a wet lick at my lips. I was watching Spencer and he had closed his eyes. I then closed mine as I opened my mouth. His tongue slithered in stroking mine deliberately. Being the woman that I am I started to stroke his back. Once he gave up on that he started to stroke every crevice of my mouth, no part going unnoticed. When air became a necessity we pulled away. Though my lips clung to his, clearly saying they didn't want to leave the soft confines of his lips.

"I don't think we can keep this a secret anymore," Spencer said softly. I slowly opened my eyes to him looking at me. He looked a little smug when he saw my half-lidded eyes.

"I would assume since I gave it away at the house," I stated. He chuckled. I gave him a worried look.

"What are we going to do if they want us to break up?" I asked. He sighed.

"We haven't had that yet so…We'll cross that when it gets here," He stated. I nodded. I couldn't get the feeling of dread to come off. Would he break up with me to keep his job? Hopefully it would never come to that.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived back in Virginia three days later. When we exited the jet I saw a familiar head of black hair running towards me. I bent down and embraced my daughter.

"Mommy! You're okay!" Maria exclaimed. I smiled at her and held her close.

"Of course I am! No bad guy is going to get me!" I said. Maria giggled. I picked her up and felt pain shoot through my chest but I ignored it. Though it didn't go unnoticed by Spencer. He immediately took Maria, favoring his right side. I frowned. He and I shouldn't be holding her at all. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled. I grabbed his left hand with my right and laced out fingers together. Before we got very far a auburn haired woman with bright blue eyes came towards us. I released Spencer's hand and rushed forward too. When we got close enough we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Amy you need to be more careful!" Amethyst exclaimed. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Sorry it comes with the job. Plus it was Danny," I stated. She gave me a horrified and sad look.

"I wanted to kill the bastard," She pouted. I busted out laughing.

"Oh Ame I miss you so much," I said laughing. She smirked.

"Well of course you do I'm the best friend," She stated smartly. I smacked the back of her head.

"You're ridiculous," I said. She glared at me and then focused her gaze on Spencer. She grinned evilly and looked at me. I knew that look. She walked over to Spencer. She stuck her hand out and Spencer shook it with his left.

"I'm going to warn you now Dr. Reid. If you hurt Amy I will kill you, hide your body, and make it look like a damn accident. Got it?" She threatened. His eyes widened and he looked at me. I shook my head in a good nature. Though I wouldn't put it past her… I then walked back over to Spencer and grabbed his hand tightly with mine. We, Spencer, Maria and I, all got into the black SUV and drove to the BAU. Once there were got into my car, a silver ford fusion. I drove since I could without hurting myself so Spencer just sat in the passenger side.

"Did you have fun with Amethyst Maria?" I asked. She grinned.

"We had loads of fun! We got to throw water balloons, make pictures, we gave Bob a bath, we played dress up, and I played with Jacob!" She exclaimed. I chuckled. I could imagine Amethyst playing dress up, crazy girl that she is.

"Have you eaten dinner yet honey?" I asked.

"No mommy. I wasn't hungry because I knew you were coming home!" She said. I smiled. I looked at Spencer apologetically.

"I am not cooking so we'll be ordering food at home. Unless Maria wants Subway," I said. Maria's eyes lit up.

"I want Subway!" She said. She doesn't always get Subway with me. Since I prefer to cook we don't eat out much. She usually goes with Ame. I drove to the nearest one and got out. Maria, Spencer and I got clubs with some vegetables on it but not as many as Maria. It was her turn to get what she wanted. I sighed and leaned against Spencer's right side. He wrapped his arm around me.

"What?" He asked. I pointed at Maria.

"She is going to go crazy with this," I said. He chuckled and watched.

"I want banana peppers, green peppers, more banana peppers and hot sauce!" She said. I slapped my forehead. Well I'm getting the Mylanta out later. I paid, Spencer objecting the whole time, and we left. When we got home I noticed Bob in the yard. Amethyst must have brought him back. We got out and went inside. We didn't eat at the table; instead we were in the living room. I sat the sandwiches on the coffee table and turned to Maria.

"Pick a movie for us," I said. She immediately shot up and went to the movie shelf. I already knew what she was going to grab, since it's my favorite too (Author Note: It's really mine too :D). She put the DVD in and came back. Once it got to the main screen I knew I was right. It was Beauty and the Beast. I chuckled.

"Like mother like daughter," I said. Spencer chuckled and started to eat his sandwich. Once we hit play Maria and I started to eat as well. Once we finished our food, which was about 10 minutes later, we all settled on the couch. Spencer was down on the left side of the couch so it wouldn't hurt his arm. I sat next to him. He had his right arm wrapped around my waist holding me to him. My head was lying on his shoulder while my left arm was around his waist. Spencer had his head lying on top of my head. Maria was lying down so her feet were in my lap and she had a couch pillow under her head. She was lying on her stomach. I started to feel my eyes droop. I looked at Maria to see her sleeping. I smiled and looked at Spencer. He looked ready to sleep as well. I chuckled. I slowly moved Maria's feet off of me and stood. I stretched and turned the movie off. When I turned around Spencer already had her in his arms. I pouted but he just shook his head.

"My wound is not nearly as serious as yours Amy. Just let me do this okay?" He said. I nodded and walked with him upstairs. He put Maria on her bed while I grabbed her pajamas.

"Go get pajamas from the dresser in my room Spencer," I said. He nodded and left. I took off Maria's clothes and put her in her pajamas. Once I tucked her in I went to my room. When I entered I saw Spencer without his shirt on. He already had pajama bottoms on but he was about to put his shirt on. I watched as his stomach muscles tensed and flexed as he moved. Once he had his shirt on he noticed I was there. I walked in and grabbed my pajamas, which consists of baggy black shorts and a black tank. I walked into my bathroom and changed. I came back out to find Spencer gone. I furrowed my eyes brows in confusion. I left my room and went downstairs to see him making a bed on the couch. I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

"Get up here," I said. He shook his head.

"I don't want to intrude," He stated. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"First of all if you were intruding I really doubt I would be down here telling you to come upstairs. The second thing is that when I sleep next to you I don't have nightmares and I don't think you do either," I replied. He gave me a blank look and then sighed.

"Okay," He said. I smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him upstairs with me. We went into my room and we got into the bed. He rolled so that he was on his right side. I was on my left so I got real close. He immediately wrapped his arms around me the second I was close enough. I put my hands on his chest and laid my head on his chest. In a couple of minutes I fell asleep to the sound of Spencer's heart, a soft melody.

My mind was awake before my body. I laid there taking in my surroundings. I felt warm and could hear soft breathing and a steady heartbeat. When my body awoke I opened my eyes to see Spencer's face. He was still sleeping. His hair was sticking out in some places but it was nice seeing it on him. I moved my head around so I could see the alarm clock. It was 9 o'clock. I almost jumped out of bed when I remembered it was Saturday and we, Spencer and I, were ordered to get rest. I moved my head back so I could continue to watch Spencer. Soon though I couldn't resist the temptation any longer and leaned forward to press my lips against his. He didn't wake up. I kept my lips pressed to his but I then licked his lips. He still didn't wake up. I pouted. I then moved down from his lips to the spot right underneath his ear. I kissed it lightly and then sucked on the skin. I heard him groan but he still didn't wake up. I smirked against his skin. I then kissed my way to the juncture of his shoulder and neck. I licked and sucked around there till I found the certain spot that made him moan. I heard his breathing pick up as I stroked his chest softly. I looked up from what I was doing to see him watching me with half-lidded eyes. I leaned back up to kiss him again. This time he responded. Before I could comprehend what happened I had been pushed onto my back with Spencer on top of me. He ran his hands down my sides to rest on my hips as he continued to kiss me. I continued to stroke his chest as his fingered my hipbones. Once we parted for air there was a thin line of saliva connecting our mouths together. When I looked to see what I had done to his neck I smirked. There were red-ish purple love marks. Once he realized what I was staring at he did the same to me. When he did this he found my spot right away. Instead of just a small mark he took a large portion of my skin and sucked hard. I moaned at the feeling and bucked my hips up against him. He moaned and released my neck. We opened our eyes to look into each-others. Soon we both got up from the bed. I stretched and so did he. We went downstairs into the kitchen. Since it was still a little early I decided to make French toast. I started cooking it when Maria came down. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat herself at the kitchen table.

"What do you want to drink Maria? Spencer?" I asked.

"Apple juice," She stated.

"I'll have the same," He said. He went to get up but I had already gotten the juice and filled three glasses. I placed them on the table.

"Sorry if you like orange juice Maria and I can't stand it," I said laughing. (Author Note: this is true too. I hate orange juice…its gross) He laughed with me. Once the French toast was done I lathered them in syrup and then powdered sugar on them. I put them on three plates and handed them out. I handed them silverware and then sat down to eat. I watched Maria as she ate. Every time she took a bite she hummed to show she liked it. I chuckled at her. When we finished eating Maria ran off to get dressed. I grabbed Maria and I's plates while Spencer picked his up. Spencer washed the dishes and I put them in the washer. I then grabbed Spencer's hand, and his bag, and walked upstairs. Once we got upstairs we went into my room. I sat his bag on the bed and went to the small closet by my dresser. I heard him rummaging through his bag. I grabbed out a knee length purple dress. It had a black belt at the waist and had puffed out short sleeves. I laid the dress on my dresser and slid off my shirt. It didn't bother me that I could feel Spencer's eyes on me. I put the dress on and then removed my shorts. Before I could move I felt Spencer's arms wrap around my waist pulling me back to his chest. I relaxed in his hold leaning my head back so he could rest his chin on my head. I sighed.

"Let's go to Amethyst's house," I suggested. I felt him nodded against my head. I turned around in his arms only to wrap my arms around his neck. He lifted me gently off the ground and kissed my lips softly. I smiled. I pulled away and grabbed my black corked wedges. I slid them on and grabbed Spencer's hand. I finally noticed he had changed. He had on a pair of jeans and a brown button up short sleeved shirt. His hair was already brushed and he had a small smile on his face. I pulled him along with me out of my room. I walked down the stairs with Spencer to the living room.

"Maria!" I called out. I heard a bang from her room.

"Yeah mommy!" She replied.

"Come on were going to Amethyst's," I said. I heard her feet running across her room. I chuckled. I then whistled. I heard paws on the floor and was greeted by Bob. I pet him while I waited for Maria. She came running down the stairs. She had on a green skirt with a white shirt and green flats. I smiled at her. She ran forward and grabbed my hand. I grabbed my keys and led everyone out. I bent down before I closed the door to look Bob in the eyes.

"Don't let any strangers in," I commanded. He barked and went to sit down on the couch. I closed the door and locked it. Good thing Bob has a dog door. We got into the car and started the drive to Amethyst's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds only my own characters. **

**Warning: Mild cursing, torture, and un-detailed rape. **

**Author's Note: a little bit ago I uploaded an Author's Note that was very rude. I apologize to **luvnumb3rs **for my very rude author's note. I let my emotion get the best of me. I appreciate the reviews and I know I should be open to them. I'm sorry and I will make sure that I never do that again. **

I swear I think Amethyst's house is like a carnival. She had a bouncy house, and a play-set. Her son Jacob was out and bouncing in the bouncy house. Jacob had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Maria's eyes lit up and she ran from the car to play with Jacob. I got out along with Spencer and made our way into Amethyst's house. When we went in I was greeted by her husband John. He stood at a height of 6'5, has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a button up blue shirt with blue jeans. Before I could greet him a blur attached itself to me. I laughed.

"Hi Ame, did you change your hair again?" I said. She laughed and pulled away. Her hair was down, black hair with purple streaks in it, and her blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. She stood at a height of 5'8 and was very small, about a size two. She was wearing a dark purple corset dress with black lace stockings up to her thighs. Her shoes were to her knees, black lace up boots.

"Yo bestie and you know I don't keep hair colors long," She replied. She looked at Spencer and frowned.

"He's kind is usually not your type Amy," She stated. I blushed and glared. Spencer just looked at me curiosity showing but a bit of hurt was shown. I gave Ame a harder glare. She grinned at me sheepishly. I pulled Spencer towards a chair and pushed into it. He was watching me. I then moved so that I was straddled his hips, sitting on his lap. I cupped his face in my hands and made him look me in the eye. I looked into his eyes for a few seconds until I leaned forward to kiss him. It was very gentle and just a brush of our lips. I pulled back to look at him again.

"Don't think that because you aren't what I use to date that you can't be with me Spencer. I've realized that the men I was dating weren't the right ones for me. I know you're right for me Spencer. Don't sell yourself short. Anyone would be happy to have you and I'm glad were together. No matter what anyone says I will always care for you," I whispered. He continued to look into my eyes looking for any lie in them. He smiled when he saw none.

"You are precious to me Spencer. You're wiggling your smart self into my heart," I whispered as I leaned down next to his ear. I felt him smile. He then turned his head so he could gently kiss me. I kissed him back gently and got off of him. Amethyst was watching with mild disgust.

"You know I hate it when you do that. That much PDA is gross," She said making hurling noises. I laughed.

"Well you can blame yourself for this one. You made him doubt the relationship Ame," I said sticking out my tongue. She stuck hers out at me.

"So what are we doing?" I asked. She smirked and I knew this was going to be fun. I then watched as Amethyst ran from the room. I raised an eye brow and waited. When I saw her come back I grinned. In her hand were water guns. I shook my head. I then watched as she ran outside, after she handed one to me. I grabbed Spencer's hand and dragged him out, John following. When I got out Amethyst was nowhere to be seen. I was immediately on guard. I ran and hid while looking for Ame. I heard a yelp so I looked from behind the tree I was using as cover. Spencer was soaked and Ame was laughing. I pulled my water gun up and ran forward spraying Ame. She yelled and sprayed me back. I laughed and we sprayed each other under our eyes locked. We nodded and turned to the men. Their eyes widened and we started to spray them. They yelped. John immediately stepped forward and wrapped Ame in a hug. She squirmed and gave up. John then bent his head and kissed her. She immediately stopped struggling and gave into the kiss. I laughed and continued to spray Spencer. He finally moved forward and wrapped his arms around my waist before I could move. I was going to spray him again but I looked into his eyes and I forgot. He then leaned down and kissed me. I dropped the gun and wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer. Since we knew we were outside we pulled away. I looked over at John and Ame still locked together at their lips. I smirked.

"Squirrel!" I yelled. Ame pulled away immediately and looked around.

"Where!" She exclaimed. I busted out laughing. When she realized there was no squirrel she glared at me.

"Come help me cook," She pleaded. I rolled my eyes. I leaned up and kissed Spencer real quick and followed Ame into the kitchen. I secretly hoped that John and Spencer got along. Once we got into the kitchen I noticed that all the food was already cooked. I inwardly groaned. Here comes "the talk". She sat down at the small table in the middle of the kitchen. I followed suit.

"So are you serious?" She asked. I looked at her. Did I really want to be with Spencer?

"I think so," I said. She raised her eye brow.

"You think?" She said. The tone she used wasn't funny so I knew she wasn't making fun of me.

"I want to be serious but I'm not sure Spencer wants to be. I don't want to be serious if he isn't. I'm not going to get hurt again," I said. I heard a noise to see Spencer staring at me. His eyes, which usually could tell me what he was feeling, were blank. I knew that tonight was not going to be fun. Ame looked at me apologetically. I shook my head.

"Well let me help serve everyone Ame," I whispered. She nodded. I got up and got out four large plates along with two children's plates. I got out a spatula and cut out chunks of the meat lasagna. I then placed the adult plates on the dining room table. I grabbed the kid's plates and put them on their small table. Ame had grabbed the creamed lima beans and placed them on the table. We all ate in silence except for the children we were chatting away. I felt like I was on autopilot as I ate. Was Spencer going to end it? Was he hurt by what I said? Before I could think anymore I realized I had finished my food. I stood and took mine to the sink. I stood there an extra moment to calm my nerves. I heard footsteps so I looked up to see Spencer. His face was still blank so I sighed.

"I'll see if Ame can have Maria spend the night. I know we have to talk," I said. He didn't reply so I walked back into the dining room. I sat down and looked at Ame.

"Can Maria spend the night?" I asked. She frowned and nodded.

"I'm sorry if I made this difficult for you and Spencer," She said guiltily. I smiled.

"It's alright this was bound to happen sometime," I said. I stood.

"Let me tell Maria. Do you have clothing here for her?" I asked. Ame gave me a knowing look. I laughed. Of course she did. I walked over to Maria. I knelt down beside her.

"Sweetie your going to spend the night at here okay? I'll come by tomorrow to get you okay?" I stated. She looked ready to argue with me but she took in my body language. My daughter could be a profiler. She saw that I looked haggard.

"Okay mommy I'll see you tomorrow," She stated. I kissed her forehead and hugged her. She hugged me back. I pulled away and walked back to Amethyst. I hugged her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Amethyst. If I'm not here by 1 you'll know something is up," I whispered. She nodded. I pulled away and looked for Spencer. He was at the door waiting. I sighed. I walked out of the house with Spencer at my heels. I got in and so did Spencer. I started the car and drove home. The drive was quiet and the air was tense. When we got home we immediately went inside. I went to the couch at the left end and Spencer went to the right. (I still being concerned for his arm) It was silent for a moment.

"Why did you say that to Amethyst?" He asked. I looked at him. His face was blank but his eyes showed his hurt. I sighed.

"I want to be serious with you Spencer but I don't think you will be. You avoid the question of what will happen when Strauss finds out about us. That is what is holding me, us, back Spencer. I'm falling for you but if you're not serious about this relationship I want it to end. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want my daughter to get close," I said. Spencer turned to look at me. He looked frustrated and angry.

"That's what this is about! All because I haven't answered that? Why can't you be happy the way it is? We haven't been together that long and since it hasn't I don't think being serious is there yet. I would have this conversation with you if we had been dating longer but we haven't," He stated. I felt like a slap. I looked away from him. My hands clenched into fists on my dress and my hair covered my face.

"If you don't think we should be serious yet then I guess were done. I want a man that will be there for my child and me. To be honest I thought you were going to be that man. It seems I was wrong. The only reason for the seriousness is because of Maria. She gets attached quickly and I wanted to see if we were on the same page. It seems we aren't. I guess our relationship won't work. I'll drive you home then," I said. I stood and grabbed my keys. I didn't even check to see if he followed. I opened the car door and got in. I started it when I heard Spencer get in. I then drove off to Spencer's house. When we got there I waited for him to get out before I drove back home. When I got back I immediately went inside. I locked the door back and went to my room. I didn't bother changing so I just laid down on my side on my bed. I heard movement and looked to see Bob. He jumped up on my bed and laid next to me. I brought my knees up close to my body and put my face in my hands. I then started to cry heart-wrenching sobs. Bob whined and got closer. I didn't notice since a dark sadness was overwhelming me. It hurt. The pain of trusting someone who had no intention of being serious. Soon I fell asleep exhaustion from crying catching up.

When I awoke I realized I wasn't in my house. I was in a small room. It was made of stone, the walls. There was small bed, which I was seated on at the present moment. A sink and toilet were also in the room. Other than that there were iron bars keeping me in. It was like a prison. I heard feet. I looked. There was a man. He looked to be in his thirties. He had medium length brown hair, gray eyes, a height of 6'3 and looked to weigh about 200 pounds, not one once of fat on him. He had a confident air about him.

"It seems my little captive is awake. We're going to have fun before we contact your team," He said. My eyes widened.

"Who are you?" I whispered. He glared.

"That's none of your business bitch," He growled. I just looked at him, right in his eyes.

"What can I do? I'm stuck in a cell. The least I can do is call you by your name. It's not like I can run away," I stated. He narrowed his eyes on me.

"Mark Ryan," He said. I nodded. I opened my mouth to reply but he raised his hand.

"I know your name. I know who your boyfriend is too," He said. He gave me a smile. I blinked in confusion. What did he want with Spencer?

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore," I stated. He glared at me.

"He still cares for you. I'm not stupid. I'll get him," He stated. My eyes widened. He wants Spencer. He got me so he could get Spencer. I heard the bars move opening my cell. He walked in, with a chair, and closed the cell. He walked towards me after setting the chair against the wall. He brought out a gun.

"Get up and turn around. Brace yourself against the wall," He stated. I did as he said. I heard him out the gun away. He walked towards me and handcuffed my wrists. He then pulled me back and pushed me back on the bed. I could feel panic rise in me but I forced it down. He pulled out a knife. He came forward and cut down my dress. He pulled it apart leaving my body exposed. I didn't look at him. He took his knife and started to cut into my body. He made several cuts on my abdomen, my thighs, and the tops of my breasts. I didn't cry out but I knew the cuts were deep enough to bleed but they weren't fatal. They looked worse than they were. He pulled me up, ripping my dress from my body. He grabbed the chair and made me sit in it.

"Lift your foot," He commanded. I lifted my right foot. He grabbed it tightly, removing the shoe, and cut into it. I kept my cries in not letting him hear my pain. He then did the same to my other foot. None of the cuts were fatal but the cut on my feet would make me not be able to run. I then noticed that he brought in a video camera. He set it up on a tripod and put the camera on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"I'm going to show your little friends, live I must add, what I've done. I'm also going to show them your next torture," He said. My eyes widened. He grabbed a cell phone from his pocket and called the office. I could hear Aaron on the phone.

"This is Aaron Hotchner," He said. Tears filled my eyes. I'm sorry Aaron.

"Hello Aaron. I think it would be smart to get your team and put this phone on speaker phone. Oh get Dr. Reid," He said. He heard shuffling until Aaron spoke again.

"Everyone is here. Who is this?" Aaron asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sending you a link of something," Mark said. I bowed my head. Oh god no. He then turned on the video camera. I heard gasps. I looked at the camera and tried to smile. Mark wasn't going to have that. He stepped forward and slapped me.

"Little whore! Don't try anything," Mark growled. I then knew. Once Mark stepped away I looked back at the camera.

"His name is Mark Ryan! He's after Spencer!" I said before I was punched in the face causing me to fall to the ground. He then proceeds to kick me in the side. I felt pain go through my body along where I had been stabbed. I still didn't scream.

"Little bitch. You've just sealed your fate. Now you are going to force your team to watch your torture," He said. He left me there so he could move the tripod towards the bed. He grabbed my arm, his face turned away from the camera. He pushed me on the bed. He put the phone to his ear.

"Watch closely," He said. He then closed the phone and turned it off. I didn't look at him. I was laying vertical on the bed so my body was completely on the bed. He grabbed a mask from his back pocket and put it on. He grabbed his knife again. He then cut the middle of my bra and then the side of my panties. He pushed the bar apart and the panties off. I tuned my head and looked at the video camera. I didn't look anywhere else. I then mouthed the words 'take care of Maria'. I was brought away from it when there was a hard pinch on my nipple. I bit my lip in pain. He pulled hard on it.

"Scream bitch," He growled. He pulled on the other one but I didn't utter a noise. He glared. He then shoved three fingers into my entrance. I bit on my lip harder causing it to bleed. He smirked and started to thrust his fingers in and out. I looked back at the camera. I then felt something bigger as he removed his fingers. He then thrust his erection into me. I closed my eyes in pain but slowly opened them back at the camera. I then mouthed out a picture of what he looks like. Once I did I smiled sadly at the camera. Soon I felt warmth shoot into me. I grimaced in disgust. He pulled out and went to the camera. He got his face up to it.

"I want Spencer," He said.

"Don't do it! Just let me be! Don't put him at risk! Aaron don't do it!" I yelled. Mark turned and slapped me again. I spit the blood in his face.

"Fuck you!" I yelled. He smirked.

"Feisty. I'll enjoy you later, another show for your team," He said. He then turned and walked out. He intentionally let the video camera on. I looked at it. I grabbed the sheet from the bed and covered myself.

"I don't remember how I got here. After I dropped Spen-Reid off at home I came back. I was upstairs. I fell asleep Bob was right next to me. When I woke up I was here," I said.

"I hope you can track this video. I don't think I'm going to last long," I said. Before I could register what was going on I fell back on the bed. I was dizzy and then I realized I had lost too much blood. I then slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

I was awoke by a burning sensation on my stomach. I whimpered in pain but that was all I allowed. I opened my eyes to see Mark above me, a hot metal poker in his hand. He placed it on my stomach again and I watched as he burned the word 'whore' onto my skin. I could feel tears prickling in the back of my eyes but I wouldn't allow them to fall. I wasn't going to allow Mark to feel pleasure in my pain. So I diverted my attention from the burns to glare at him.

"You're a sick bastard! I hope you rot in hell!" I yelled. I then noticed that the video was still on. I looked back at Mark and I noticed his body language. He had his confidence but there was something different. He was hesitant. He knew I wasn't scared. He wasn't getting off on it because I wasn't scared.

"You're pitiful! I'm not scared of you! You're a monster that only gets pleasure from seeing people scared. Well I'm not scared of you Mark! I will never be scared of you!" I yelled. He dropped the poker on the floor. I watched as his face showed many emotions. I continued to glare. Then his face went blank. He then gave me a devious smile.

"Would you be scared of me if I had your daughter?" He asked. I saw red.

"You leave my daughter out of this you sick freak! I will NEVER be scared of you! The only thing you would get by hurting my daughter in more anger!" I yelled. He glared.

"Stupid bitch. Your going to regret everything you've said to me," He growled. That's when I knew he snapped. He pounced on me. I yelled and tried to kick him off but he pinned my body down. He grabbed the metal poker again. He then slid it onto the cuts he made the day before. It burned badly but he cauterized the wounds. He then just ran the poker down my body leaving burning flesh. He dropped the poker and grabbed his knife. He placed it on my neck and got real close to my ear.

"There not coming for you bitch. Their leaving you here to rot," He whispered. No its not true.

"Spencer doesn't love you. He'll never love you. You're damaged goods Amy. You have a child. A child made from the worst thing that happened to you. Who could love someone like you? Let go Amy. Let the pain fill you and then everything will be fine. I'll make the pain go away," He whispered soothingly. I didn't want to listen but I did. The words sunk into my core. I actually believed him. When he smiled I knew then that my eyes had lost their spark, their inner glow.

"Good girl Amy. I'll make the pain go away now. Look in the camera and say bye to you little girl," He said. I looked at the camera with my cold broken eyes.

"Goodbye Maria," I said. It then sunk in. He's going to kill me. I'm not going to see my baby ever again. I grew determined. When he brought his knife above his head I looked right into his eyes. He saw the fire but he was already bringing the knife down. I moved at the last second, just getting a small nick on my side. I bucked up sending him off of me. I grabbed the poker and quickly burned through the plastic handcuffs. Once I got free I stood and straddled Mark. He looked up at me with frightened eyes. Hatred burned through my veins. I brought the poker up with both hands and plunged it into his chest. He screamed in pain. I then brought it out and plunged it back in. I continued it, over and over again.

"Die! Die you sick bastard! Rot in hell! I'll never let you hurt anyone ever again!" I screamed. With one last plunge I knew I hit his heart. I watched as the life drained from his eyes. I didn't feel any pleasure, I didn't feel anything. The only thing I felt was an overwhelming sense of disgust. I heard shouts.

"FBI!" someone yelled. It didn't register. I stood, pain going through my foot, and went back to the bed. I wrapped the sheet around me, not bothered by the blood coating it. I watched the cell door. I then saw my team. Aaron was the first one to get the cell open. He checked Mark's pulse and shook his head at the team. He then stood and walked to me. He reached out and I flinched, moving away. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. He sat next to me on the bed, his arms opened wide. I threw myself into his arms immediately. Once he wrapped his arms around me I started to cry. I felt him stand. He wrapped my legs around him and held me up. I clutched his shirt like it was my lifeline. I kept my head in Aaron's shirt not wanting to break in front of the team. I felt someone touch my back. I tensed. I turned to look at the person. It was Spencer. He watched as the tears rolled down my face. I smiled a small smile at him.

"Couldn't let him hurt you, no more pain for Spencer. I would rather die than have you get hurt," I whispered looking into his eyes. I then turned and buried my face in Aaron's shirt again. I didn't look to see what the place looked like. I didn't want to. I just focused on Aaron. I focused on his smell, the hard bulletproof vest, and the white button up shirt. I didn't even realize that we had gotten in the ambulance. The EMT's started an I.V. and Aaron got out. As much as he wanted to come with me he had to finish up the case. When he turned around to see my scared, wide eyes he motioned Spencer over.

"I don't know what is going on with you and my sister but go with her," Aaron said. Spencer bit his lip and got in. He sat next to me and I immediately grabbed his hand. I didn't look at him. I closed my eyes and tried to get out the images of Mark's body out of my mind. I could still see the life exiting his body, the blood pooling around him. Finally the blood loss caught up with me and I fell into unconsciousness.

I heard the beeping of a heart monitor when I awoke. When I opened my eyes all I saw were blurs. I blinked a couple times and knew that it had to be drugs. I moved and felt my wounds. My whole torso was covered in bandages and I could feel them on my feet. I grabbed the small remote to the bed and made it come up. I looked around. Aaron was asleep next to me on a chair. Spencer was nowhere in sight. Even though the medicine made my body numb pain lashed through me. I guess I really don't mean much to Spencer. Suddenly the door slammed open. Aaron woke up startled quickly drawing his gun. He holstered it the second he saw it was Maria. She came running towards me. She sat on the bed and hugged me.

"Mommy I was so scared!" Maria cried. I smiled at her softly. She then raised her head to look at me. Tears were running down her face and her eyes held a deep sadness.

"He killed Bob," Maria whispered. My eyes widened and it took all of my strength not to cry. Bob was 3 and I had him since he was a puppy. He was in the pound and they were going to put him down but I saved him. I trained him. I could hardly believe that he was gone.

"We'll get a new dog okay?" I said. She nodded.

"Did Amethyst find him?" I asked. I didn't want Maria to see him if Mark got a hold of him. Maria nodded again. I sighed in relief. Aaron finally sat down. I looked at him.

"Maria I'm fine but you need to go home with Amethyst. You have school," I said. She pouted. I smiled. I ruffled her hair and she ran out. Once she was gone I relaxed.

"I guess Spencer went home," I whispered. Aaron looked at me curiously.

"Spencer is here. I told him to go eat something. You've been asleep for 2 days. He hasn't left your side," Aaron said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"I doubt that," I whispered.

"What happened?" Aaron asked.

"I said he wasn't serious about our relationship. I asked him what would happen if Strauss found out about us and he wouldn't answer. I told him that if he wasn't serious about the relationship then I don't want to be in one. I don't want my daughter to get close to someone that doesn't plan on being with me," I said. Aaron looked at me surprised.

"It seemed like he was serious Amy. He's probably scared. He's not good with social things especially relationships. He most likely wasn't prepared for the conversation. Spencer is a good man. He cares for you Amy and he cares for Maria. Just give him another chance," Aaron stated. We both turned to the door when we saw Spencer enter. He had a bottle of water in his pocket and a sweet tea in his hand along with a cup of coffee in the other hand. He walked to Aaron and handed him the water. He then walked to the other chair next to my bed. He then handed me the tea. I smiled at him. He looked surprised.

"Thanks," I whispered. I looked at Aaron. He nodded and left. I turned back to Spencer when the door closed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Spencer shook his head.

"No I am. I was surprised when you brought it up. It was a defense to say that and I'm sorry. I'm not use to relationships. If you can I would like it if we could date again," He said. I reached my hand over and grabbed his.

"Do you understand why I asked though? I don't want Maria to get hurt," I said. He nodded.

"The only reason I didn't want to answer it is because I don't want to think about it. It's a situation that I hope doesn't happen," He said. I nodded.

"I won't ask about it unless it happens," I said. He smiled. He then leaned towards me and kissed me. I smiled when he pulled away.

"You were almost killed when you went against him. Why did you do that?" He asked. I chuckled.

"I profiled him. I saw that he was confident but he only took pleasure when I was scared. I rebelled so I could live. That is the only reason," I said. I felt Spencer's hand tighten on mine.

"I almost lost you again," He whispered. I smiled softly.

"It's part of the job, at least we got him before he could hurt more people," I stated. He nodded.

"We have to go get a new puppy. The unsub killed Bob," I said. Spencer's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry Amy," He said. I shook my head.

"It's okay. We just have to go to the pound when I get out," I said. He smiled.

"I'll go with you. You're not going to do anything that will hurt yourself more," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Spencer," I said. I pulled his hand. He stood and sat on the bed next to me. He then laid next to me and I moved the bed so it was flat. Once it was Spencer wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his chest. I put my arms around his waist and lowered my head on his chest. As we laid there I felt my eyes start to droop. Finally I fell asleep once again to the beating of Spencer's heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long guys I just can't seem to want to write for this one anymore. I planned on this being a little bit longer but I just can't really think up scenarios. I still have some information on Amy I want to put in. Messages or advice on what I could do would be nice. I hope you enjoy it and hopefully the next one will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or I wouldn't be writing about this XD I do own Amy, Maria, Zena, and all the other people you don't know :D Enjoy!**

I had to stay in the hospital a week before I could be released. It was very relieving knowing I could finally leave that place. Amethyst had watched Maria for that week so she didn't miss school. She was back, since we picked her up from Amethyst's house. We didn't go home, though that was probably the thing I was supposed to do. So once we had Maria in the car I told Spencer certain directions which lead to a dog pound. When Maria realized what we were at her eyes glowed. Before we had turned the car off she was already out of the car. I chuckled and slowly went after her, Spencer holding my hand as we entered. We were greeted by a very enthusiastic staff member.

"Hi! Welcome to the ASPCA! So what animal are you looking for!" She asked cheerfully. I think my eye twitched with her bubbly attitude. Spencer chuckled under his breath when he saw my face.

"Dogs," I said. Maria skipped over to me and looked at the lady.

"I want a puppy!" She exclaimed. I sighed in frustration. I knew this was going to happen. I watched as the lady opened the door to the back rooms with the dogs. Maria bounded right in. I chuckled and walked after her. When we walked in Maria was already bent down cooing at a couple of chocolate brown retriever puppies. I walked behind her and noticed immediately which puppy she liked the best. It looked to be the runt of the liter. It's eyes were bright blue and it was sticking its nose out trying to lick Maria's hand. I knelt down next to her and let the puppy lick my hand. I knew right then that this puppy was ours. I immediately walked with Spencer back to the overly cheerful woman.

"We have a dog we want," I said. She nodded and walked happily, I have no idea how she did it, to where Maria was. She opened the cage and grabbed the runt. It immediately started to lick her hand.

"Let me get the paperwork and then you'll be ready to take this little cutie," she said. We went up to the front and she handed me paperwork. I filled it out and handed her the amount for the puppy. When we finished I took the puppy from the lady. We then walked to the car. I got into the drivers' seat and handed Spencer the puppy. I immediately drove off towards the pet store.

"So Maria what are you going to name her?" I asked. The lady at the ASPCA told us it was a girl. I looked at Maria in my rearview mirror. Her face was scrunched up in thought.

"We'll call her Zena!" She exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Zena it is," I said. I looked over for a second to see Zena on Spencer's chest licking his face. I smiled and pulled into the pet store parking lot. When I parked we got out, Spencer still holding Zena, and walked into the store. We immediately went to leashes and collars. We got a bright purple set. Before we went to get other things we paid for it so Spencer didn't have to continue carrying Zena. Once we paid for them we put them on Zena. Before we could say anything Maria had already taken the leash. We couldn't warn her before she was being pulled by Zena. I laughed.

"Let's go get them," I said chuckling. Spencer nodded grabbing my hand. We immediately started to walk, looking down aisles. Finally we found her in the dog toy aisle. We walked towards her and Spencer grabbed the leash. I looked at Spencer.

"I'll be right back," I said. I then walked out of the aisle and grabbed a cart. I then pushed it back. Maria instantly started to fill it with toys. We then went got food and treats for Zena. We paid and then left for home. When we got there Maria immediately ran inside with Zena. I got out along with Spencer, holding hands. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked at me a little surprised and then smiled back at me. We went to the back of the car and got out the dog food and toys. We walked in and put the food in the kitchen and the toys in the living room. I placed my purse on the kitchen table and opened it. I grabbed the pill bottle from it and opened it. I took one of the pills from the bottle and popped it into my mouth. I grabbed a glass of water and swallowed it. It was vikadin for the pain of my cuts and burns. I sighed. I turned to Spencer.

"Were ordering pizza," I said. Spencer laughed.

"Okay, is there anything you need help with?" Spencer asked. I shook my head.

"Just call the pizza place and Maria and I will set up a movie," I stated. He nodded and took the home phone and looked at the numbers on the fridge. I walked out of the kitchen and grabbed Shrek from the movie stand. I put it in and went to find Maria. I went to her room and found her and Zena. Maria was talking to her.

"You'll be my new best friend Zena! Mommy is going to teach you all sorts of things! I'll even let you sleep in my room!" Maria exclaimed. Zena just pounced on her and licked her face happily. I smiled at the sight. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back against a warm chest. I looked up and smiled at Spencer. I placed my hands on his and watched Maria play with Zena. I heard the doorbell a little while later. Spencer detached from me and went to get the pizza.

"Come on Maria its time to eat," I said. She nodded and jumped up, Zena galloping as fast as a puppy could after her. We went down the stairs to see Spencer sitting the pizza down on the coffee table. Maria sat down next to Spencer. I walked into the kitchen and put some dog food in a bowl for Zena. I went back in and sat down next to Maria. I turned on the movie and started to eat. About 15 minutes in we were done eating. Maria got up and grabbed a blanket. When she came back she made me sit next to Spencer. I smiled at her. I laid my head on his shoulder only to have his arm wrap around my waist. Then Maria laid on my lap. Halfway through the movie I noticed Maria once again fell asleep. I stroked her hair. I sat up and moved Maria. I turned off the movie and moved to pick up Maria but Spencer got to her first once again. He picked her up and took her upstairs. I followed them quietly seeing Zena asleep on the floor in the kitchen. When we got to Maria's room Spencer laid her down while I got out her pajamas. Spencer left the room and I changed Maria. I then laid her in her bed and covered her with blankets. I heard scuffling of feet so I turned to see Zena walking in. She jumped up onto the bed and laid down by Maria. I smiled and patted her head. I then turned and went to my room.

When I walked in Spencer was already in long pajama pants. He didn't have a shirt but that wasn't a problem for me. I saw the scar from the bullet wound and I frowned. I walked over to him and traced the mark. He lightly grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. I smiled back. He then leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. He then proceeds to wrap his arms around my waist pulling me against his body. The kiss was very heated. All the pent up urges today had gone unchecked since we had Maria with us, so everything was being poured into this one kiss. Once he pulled away I moved down to his neck. I sucked and bit the skin enough to leave a love mark. When I pulled away I looked at it. It was a little bit bigger then my thumb nail and very noticeable. I grinned in satisfaction. I looked at Spencer and he was giving me a blank look. He then laughed and shook his head. He pulled me close again but only to keep me there to hug. I don't know how long we stood there in each other's embrace but I didn't care. Finally we pulled away. Spencer went to the bed while I grabbed my pajamas. I went to the bathroom and changed. I then came and laid on the bed next to Spencer. He immediately pulled me to him, letting me get comfortable. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. We then fell asleep.

_He doesn't love you…_

_You're damaged…_

_Who could love you?_

_You'll be alone forever…_

I bolted up screaming, tears running down my face. It immediately woke up Spencer. He quickly sat up and pulled me to him. I buried my face in his chest, my arms clinging to his form. He put his lips to my hair and "shushed" me.

"You're okay, you're here Amy. No one's going to hurt you," He whispered. I shook and clung to him tighter. When I finally calmed down Spencer started to ask questions.

"What was your dream about?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"I could hear voices. They were saying that you wouldn't ever love me, and that I'll be alone forever," I said thickly. He tensed. He put his hand on my chin to make me look up at him. He stared into my eyes.

"That's not true Amy," He stated. I gave him a confused look.

"You'll never be alone as long as I'm here," He said. I gave a small smile.

"I'm falling for you too," He admitted sheepishly. My eyes widened with the new fact. Was I falling for Spencer?

"I'm falling for you too," I said. He smiled and then leaned down to kiss me. It was short and sweet. When we pulled away we laid back down. I immediately cuddled up to him, he wrapping his arms around me.

"Goodnight Amy," He whispered. I smiled.

"Goodnight Spencer," I said back. We then fell asleep.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds just Amy, Maria and some of the cases. Enjoy.

Author's Note: Hey this is the final chapter to this story. I am sorry this is so short but I can't continue this story. It's started to go slow and not have the flow anymore. If I get enough messages or reviews on this final I will write a continuation about her wedding and her having her baby. There will be no lemon or lime. I hope you liked this story as much as I did. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

"That took forever. It's good to be back," Morgan said. I smiled. We had just finished a case in California and it had taken two weeks.

"I agree," I replied as Spencer and I walked towards are desks. I sat down and Spencer walked past. I opened my drawer to get out a pen, since for some reason all my pens had disappeared. I stopped when I saw a small black box. I furrowed my eyes in confusion. I grabbed the box and sat it on my desk. Morgan looked over curious.

"What is that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea…it was in my drawer. Spencer do you know what this is?" I asked. He smiled. I frowned. That mean he knew. I finally took the box, satisfied that Spencer knew, and opened it. My eyes widened and I dropped the box on the table. Morgan couldn't see it so he stood and walked over to me. His eyes widened when he saw it. There in the box was a silver ring with a teardrop shaped diamond. On the inside top of the box had a message.

_Will you marry me? –Spencer _

I stared at the ring trying to comprehend what was happening. Finally it seemed that Aaron caught us not working. He stepped out to see us completely quiet staring at the box. He moved forward and saw it. His eyes immediately went to Spencer with a grin on his face. I looked at Spencer and he was smiling with a blush across his face. He stood and walked over to me. He grabbed the ring from the box and got down onto one knee. Tears started to well up in my eyes not believing that this was truly happening.

"Amy I know that we've been together for a year now. I've fallen in love with you. I love your quirks. I love the fact that you put your daughter before yourself, I love it that you let the dog sleep on the bed, that you wiggle your nose when you get frustrated with me, and that you hog the blankets when you sleep. Lately I've been thinking about what my life was like before I met you and I don't like it. I went without you for a day and it was one of the worst days of my life. That's why right now, on my knee, I'm asking you…Amy Morris will you marry me?" Spencer asked lovingly. I sat there in my chair staring at Spencer. I then bounded from my chair to wrap my arms around his neck. I buried my face in his neck.

"I would be happy to be your wife," I said in his ear. I felt him break out into a grin and pull me close.

"I love you Spencer," I said. I pulled away from him just to plant my lips on his. When it was finished I pulled back again. I smiled.

"I have a surprise too. It seems that the condom broke the last time because I'm pregnant," I stated. His eyes widened.

"Your pregnant?" He echoed. I nodded. He then stood lifting me up and spinning me around.

"I'm going to be a husband and a father. Today is the greatest day of my life. I love you Amy," He said in my ear as he sat me down.

"I love you too Spencer," I whispered. I then tilted my head up for Spencer to kiss me. All of the trouble, all of the hard challenges have been for this moment and I wouldn't change it for anything.

The End


End file.
